Heroes' Graveyard Season 1 Episode 4
Recap The Fourth session sees a party that is made up of Destiny playing a Fighter named Wander, Kaitly_n playing a druid named Avana, ChanManV playing a rogue named Varis and Col_Noxius playing an artificer named Professor Nox. The party leaves the city of Ruin in search of Hagatha's hut. They cross the bridge manned by the bandits, known as the Sisterhood of the Dice, asking questions about Hagatha. Learning little, they proceed north towards Hagatha's forest. They arrive just before sundown. Hagatha greets them and stows something behind a log, and then invites them into her hut. Wander sneaks over to take a look behind the log, and sees that it is a humanoid leg. Hagatha notices Wander, smiles at him, and seems not to care. The party enters the hut, and Hagatha offers them tea. She then offers the party a form of "life insurance", reincarnation into another body after death, and the party refuses. She offers the party a place to stay for the night, and they decline. Professor Nox drinks several portions of Hagatha's tea. Avana asks Hagatha if she can cast detect magic on her tea. Hagatha refuses, and is greatly offended. The party leaves the hut, and Professor Nox shorty after forces himself to vomit out the tea, while Avana casts detect magic on it. There is no magic detected, leading the party to believe that any magical effects have already been absorbed into Professor Nox's body. Avana decides to Wild Shape into a cat and sneak back to Hagatha's hut. As she approaches the hut, Hagatha spots her and starts to approach. Avana then hides in a tree. Hagatha casts a spell and talks to Avana in her mind, encouraging her to get down from the tree, but Avana resists the urge to come to her. She jumps from the tree and flees back to the party. The party makes camp for the night, and returns to Hagatha's hut in the morning. Hagatha informs them that there are four clans of goblins that have set up a shared base in the woods. The front of the base is heavily guarded and trapped. There is, however, a secret escape tunnel that leads to the center of the base. Hagatha asks that the party use the secret tunnel to enter the base and destroy the leadership caste of the goblins, which should send the goblins into disarray. Hagatha offers the party the loot from the goblin base, and access to spells that she can cast in exchange for completing the job. The party accepts, and Hagatha leads them to the secret entrance. The party learns information from Hagatha about the goblin leaders, and then enters the secret entrance. The secret entrance leads to a dark cave filled with bones and an old rotting corpse of an ogre. The party starts to make their way forward, and the corpse comes to life and attacks them. Professor Nox goes down from one hit, and the party engages the Zombie. Varis mashes up a goodberry to shove it down Nox's throat, bringing him back up. Professor Nox instantly bites Varis's fingers, dealing damage. The party makes short work of the Zombie. Wander searches through the guts of the zombie to find a small gold ring. The party moves forward and finds the back side of bookcase in front of them. Moving a book from the bottom shelf, Varis peers through the shelf to see four goblins sitting at a table, eating a large pig. There are two fighters, a rogue, and a sorcerer. They start discussing the activities of the previous adventure, and how the party foiled their plans. The party formulates a plan, and springs a surprise attack. Wander knocks down the bookshelf and rushes in. The party instantly brings down two goblins in moments, but the sorcerer rises back to his feet and burns several party members with fire. The fight proceeds, with Varis and Professor Nox going down, and three goblins going down. The last goblin brokers a truce with Wander for both of them to try and save their people. Wander feeds a goodberry to Varis, and the goblin tries to save his sorcerer. Avana breaks the truce and kills the goblin as it runs away from her. Varis then saves Professor Nox with a goodberry. The party briefly heals up with Professor Nox's healing draughts. They explore the area, finding a pile of coal and a formation of crystals growing out of the ground. Wander takes some of the crystals while Professor Nox cuts off a goblin leg to bring to Hagatha as a gift. The party then finds a locked treasure chest which Varis is unable to pick and some more ale barrels that Laura the bartener originally sent them to find. The party takes the treasure chest and ale barrels with them and leaves the cave. Hagatha is waiting for them, and is very pleased with Professor Nox's gift of a goblin leg. They journey through the forest bag to Hagatha's hut. Hagatha invites them in, and offers them tea, which Professor Nox accepts. She claims that due to the party's actions, the goblins should scatter to the winds and not bother her again. Hagatha alludes to Krazz, a hobgoblin that controlled these goblins. She states that he is off to the southeast, and that if the heroes keep causing problems, that they will run into him soon enough. She then offers a variety of rituals to the party in payment of their service. She prices a reincarnation ritual at 500 GP or extraction of an ingredient from an outside location. The ritual will cause the recipient to lose their memories, but their sole will inhabit the body of another person (willing or unwilling). She tells the party that she will cast a variety of rituals for them for free or a reduced price, and gives the party a list. Wander gives her the ring he found, and Hagatha moves into the hut to identify it, but it is an ordinary gold ring. The party asks her to identify the crystal they found (which is quartz), and the gems they found from the excavation site. Hagatha offers them extra money if they bring her pearls. Avana searches the garden outside Hagatha's hut, and finds the bony remains of a Humanoid hand. Back inside the hut, Hagatha casts a spell to divine Wander's future, telling him there are two paths in front of him, one of which leads to certain death. She wishes him luck with his choices. Avana burst into the hut and confronts Hagatha, who threatens her. The party leaves the hut, but Professor Nox elects to stay behind with Hagatha. The party returns to town without him. Back in town, there are two new quests on the message board for the party to choose from next week. They find a way to open the chest, which contains 450 GP and 700 SP. With the quest completed, the party levels to 3, and all new party members starting out will start at level 3. The party decides to pursue a quest in the sewers below Ruin on their next adventure. Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes